Really Bad TV and a Really Good Story
by Ellis97
Summary: When Fearless Leader plots to take control of cable TV and use it to brainwash the people of America, Jessica must take Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman to New York to stop him from taking over the country. But Jessie is only doing this to show her parents she is just as great as her sisters. This time, Jessie is the star instead of our usual four heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **A thunder of jets in an open sky, a jet scream, and a cheerful laugh means that once again, it's time for another adventure starring Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody.**

 **Now before I start the story, I just want you to know that in this story, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody will be taking a backseat and this time, Jessie will be the star, esstentially.**

 **So without further ado, let the story begin!**

* * *

Our story opens today in none other than Frostbite Falls where see that the forest seems to be...dead. Yes, people had been cutting down trees to build things and firewood. We come to see none other than our heroes, Rocky J. Squirrel, Bullwinkle Moose, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman observing the recently ruined forest. Lumberjacks had been coming from near and far to chop down trees to make things and for sport, the diesel fuel from the lumberjacks' cars had also been polluting the Frostbite Falls falls. The one person concerned about the forest being ruined was none other than Bullwinkle Moose.

"Boy, I just love a good walk in the woods." Bullwinkle said as he was walking.

"But Bullwinkle, there are no woods left." Rocky said "Practically all the trees are gone."

"Well you don't have to tell me twice," Bullwinkle hurumphed "I'm the chairman of the Frostbite Falls Society for Wildlife Conversation."

"That's Wildlife Conservation." Peabody corrected him.

"Yeah, you said 'Conversation'." Sherman added.

"Quiet you!" Peabody scolded Sherman.

"Well somebody's gotta talk about these things." Bullwinkle shrugged. "The forest has been ruined and I want to do something about it."

But let's cut to the real story. Meanwhile in Pottsylvania, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody's arch enemies, Boris and Natasha and their fearless leader (who oddly enough was named "Fearless Leader") had been discussing their latest plan to take over the world.

"For more than 50 years we have been trying to take over the world and failed!" Fearless Leader banged his fist on his desk "And yet, our mission continues!"

"But Fearless Leader, why must we try to take over world?" Boris asked Fearless Leader "What about all those years of pain and humiliation?"

"FORGET THAT!" Fearless Leader yelled "I put my evil genius to work and now I have the answer! Mind control!"

"Mind control?" Boris and Natasha asked "How do we do that?"

"Is quite simple," Fearless Leader told his cohorts "I have bought out every single hour of cable TV and I have started a new channel, called "RBTV"!"

"RBTV?" Asked Boris.

"Yes," Fearless Leader answered "Really Bad Television. Bad name, but the writer couldn't think of anything else."

"Point taken." Boris rolled his eyes.

"In America, three days from now, there is election for president," Fearless Leader explained "By then, I plan to run for president and use my evil TV cable to turn all of America into mindless zombies."

"Is more genius than usual." Boris said.

 **BACK IN FROSTBITE FALLS...**

Bullwinkle got a rare flash of inspiration. He was in his, Rocky, and Peabody's bedroom packing his bags. His luggage just consisted of gloves and a toothbrush.

"What're you doing, Uncle Bullwinkle?" Asked Sherman.

"I'm going to the White House to talk to the president about the trees." Bullwinkle went off. "Something's gotta be done to bring the forest back."

So, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman went off to the road to Washington. Only there was one problem...the road was jammed.

"So much for our journey to Washington." Peabody rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Mr. Peabody." Bullwinkle said to the snow white beagle "The president has to respond to all the letters I sent him."

"Yeah, and he's an old friend of yours." Sherman told his master.

"Yes, but if he doesn't get re-elected, he'll just be an average, casual, run off the mill citizen." Peabody added "And the election is in three days."

 **MEANWHILE...**

At LaMour Manor, our sultry heroine and Mr. Peabody's hearthrob, Jessica was having tea with her snooty, rich parents and three of her four older sisters.

"I can't imagine why you can't be like your sisters, Jessica." Said Jessie's Father. "They're succesful overachievers, while you are like the common folk."

"And when are you going to stop being around with those animals?" her mother added "LaMour's are overachieving, snobs. Not people who hang around commoners and hob-knob with people of different species'."

"I'm sorry." Jessica sadly said "But they're my friends and I can't do awesome things like my sisters can."

"I wish you were." her Father said arrogantly.

Jessie's eyes started to get watery and she looked ready to yell when the door knocked.

"Someone's at the door." Jasmine said.

"I'll get it." Jessie went to the front door.

Jessie opened up the door and saw some guys who were dressed like military soliders.

"Mother! Daddy!" She called out to her parents "Some guys in uniforms are here!"

Jessie's parents and sisters came to the front door and saw the men.

"Who, pray tell are you men?" Asked Jessie's Father.

"I am Cappy Von Traft of the FBI." The man introduced himself.

"The FBI?" Jessie asked. "My sister is one of your top agents."

"Which you aren't." Jessie's mother poked her stomach.

"Mom, dad, knock it off." Jasmine tried to defend Jessie.

"That's why I came here." Said Von Traft "For the last few months, a guy named Fearless Leader from the country of Pottsylvania has been buying out every hour of cable programming in America. Creating a huge, single channel called "Really Bad TV"."

"Our sources have intel that Fearless Leader is using this channel to brainwash audiences into mindless zombies incapable of independent thought." Another agent explained.

"The RBTV broadcast begins at noon on Saturday." Von Traft continued "By then, Fearless Leader would've brainwashed an entire audience that'll vote for him as president."

"Well can't you guys do something?" Asked Jessie.

"We already sent your sister, Jenny and two of our other crack agents to stop them." Von Traft continued "They never came back."

"Not my dear sweet little Jenny." Jessie's father whined.

"Anyways, our only chance is to recruit those guys who have been stopping Fearless Leader's schemes since the 1960's." Von Traft proclaimed. "If anyone can stop him, they can!"

"Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman!" Jessie excitedly said.

Everyone turned around and stared at her.

"We need someone to go and bring them to New York and shut down Fearless Leader's system." Von Traft said. "But who?"

"I'll go!" Jessica raised her hand.

"You, Jessica?" Jessie's father asked.

"You?" Von Traft asked sternly.

"Sure." Jessie said "They're close friends of mine. I can bring them into Washington no problem."

Von Traft sighed "Very well. Jessica! You have exactly 46 hours to bring Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody to New York and shut down Fearless Leader's broadcast. We've already lost three of our best agents. One of them being your sister."

"Don't worry sir I won't fail." She saluted.

"And you'd better not screw it up!" Jessie's father pointed at his daughter "If you do, you've dishonored our family once again!"

"So don't screw it up." Her mom continued "Understand?"

"Yes mother, yes daddy." Jessie sighed.

"Just leave her alone." Said Jasmine.

Jessica walked out of her parent's mansion and drove to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman's house.

"I'll show them." She grunted with tears falling out of her eyes "I can be great just like Jasmine, Jenny, Jane, and Jackie."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hokey smoke! Fearless Leader is planning to use cable TV to brainwash the enitre country. Now, Jessie must recruit Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Shermam to stop Fearless Leader's evil plan, but she's only doing this to show her parents she is great. Stay tuned for our next chapter, "On the Road" or I don't know. I can't think of a good alternate chapter. But as I said, this story is more about Jessie and not so much, Rocky and his friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

As you remember last time, Fearless Leader had bought out every single hour of cable TV in America and was planning to use it to brainwash people all over the country into mindless zombies and use them to vote for him as president. Cappy Von Traft from the FBI came to Jessie's parents' house to inform them that Jenny, one of Jessie's sisters (who, in case you forgot, was a top FBI agent) and two crack agents had vanished from trying to stop Fearless Leader's evil plot. Jessica herself, volunteered to go recruit Fearless Leader's arch-enemies, Rocky J. Squirrel, Bullwinkle Moose, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman and decided to bring them to New York to stop RBTV and Fearless Leader from ruling the world. But the reason she did that was to show her parents she was great, not to mention her folks thought she was very expendable.

Jessie went to Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody's house and got out of her car.

"I hope this works." She rang the doorbell.

Inside, Peabody was on his way to the front door.

"Who could that be?" He stood on two legs and opened the door and saw Jessie "Oh, um, hi Jessie."

He made a goofy grin and sighed with passion, but snapped back to reality. "So, what brings you here?"

"Mr. Peabody, are Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Sherman home?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" He asked.

"I'll explain in the car!" She said seriously "Just get them here!"

"Very well," Peabody trotted into the house and whistled for Sherman "Here Sherman, here boy!"

Sherman ran to Mr. Peabody "Yes, Mr. Peabody?"

"Go get your uncles," He told his boy "Jessica wants us to meet her in her car."

"Sure, Mr. Peabody," Said Sherman "I'll get them."

Sherman got his uncles out of the house and into Jessie's car. She was driving as fast as she could drive.

"So, Jessie what's going on?" Asked Rocky "Why are you in a hurry?"

"Here's the thing guys," She explained "Fearless Leader has bought out every single hour of cable programming in the country and is planning to broadcast it to the entire world and turn them into mindless mind controlled zombies. The FBI told me to take you to their studio in New York before they broadcast it on Saturday. Since you guys have been thwarting their plans for over fifty years, we figured you'd be able to stop them."

"That explains why all the cable channels having been saying 'RBTV is coming soon'." Peabody sarcastically said.

"Yes," Jessie nodded And that's not the worst of it. Fearless Leader is running for president as you might've noticed and-"

"The president?" Bullwinkle asked "I should've figured. The president has finally responded to all the letters I sent him concerning the woods in Frostbite Falls. You might've noticed that all the trees are gone and the majestic falls are being polluted."

"No!" Jessie grunted "The president-"

"Is finally coming to his senses." Bullwinkle interuppted again "He wants me to talk to him about the forest."

"NO!" She screamed.

"Jessie, wouldn't it be easier if we took a plane?" Rocky asked Jessie.

"No, that would ruin the story." She answered "And I'm the star of this story!"

Jessie was very frustrated, she was taking this very seriously and didn't want to mess this up. She wanted to impress her snooty parents.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Back at Fearless Leader's broadcasting company/headquarters, the aformentioned evil villain was having a meeting with those no goodniks, Boris and Natasha.

"At last, my plan is about to unfold." Fearless Leader evilly laughed "BADENOV!"

Boris came right on the spot "Yes Fearless Leader!"

"Did you make the shows extra bad and brainwashing?" The evil leader demanded.

"I have, Fearless Leader." Boris bowed.

"Good!" Fearless Leader turned to the other Pottsylvanians "Everyone! Put on your protective glasses! They will make you immune to the brainwashing!"

All the Pottsylvanians put green lensed glasses onto their eyes and turned to the hostage audiences.

"NOW!" Fearless Leader pointed to another spy "Turn on the programs!"

"Yes Fearless Leader!" Said the other spy.

The shows popped up on a giant video screen, the size of a movie theater screen and played some really bad Pottsylvanian shows and predictable and pathetic as it may seem, the audiences were stupified and put into a mindless zombie daze by the awful, hypnotic TV shows Fearless Leader was broadcasting.

"It works!" Fearless Leader cheered "It really works! Bwa ha ha ha ha!"

"Um, Fearless Leader?" Another spy asked.

"What do you want?!" Fearless Leader demanded "Can't you see I am gloating like a schoolgirl making fun of another girl who has been kicked off the cheerleading squad because she is ugly?"

"First of all, that doesn't make sense and second of all, some of your other spies have some information for you." She handed him a piece of paper.

Fearless Leader read the paper and couldn't believe what he saw "It can't be...but it is...moose, squirrel, and dog!"

"Moose, squirrel, and dog?" Boris and Natasha asked.

"Yes." Fearless Leader growled "They have foiled our plans one too many times! But I was prepared this time. Follow me!"

Boris and Natasha followed Fearless Leader to some sort of secret safe. It was very secured.

"I have found the way!" Fearless Leader opened up the safe "I have finally upgraded my evil genius and at last I have the answer! I give you...THE CDI!"

"CDA?" Boris asked.

"Computer for Digital Anannihilation." Fearless Leader corrected his no goodniks "Perfect elimination machine and it will have us finally kill moose, squirrel, and dog!"

"Yes Fearless Leader!" Boris kneeled down and kissed Fearless Leader's hand "We will keel moose and squirrel and dog."

"After 50 years, we will finally keel them for good." Natasha kissed Fearless Leader's hand and knelt down.

"Here is instruction manual!" He tossed a large book to them "You know what you must do, you must KEEL MOOSE, SQUIRREL AND DOG!"

Boris and Natasha left in the RBTV truck and they just tossed the CDA into the trunk, along with a lot of other cliched killing methods such as dynamite, cannons, anvils, and safes.

"We don't need stupid computer, dollink." Natasha told Boris.

"Yes, stupid piece of electronics." Boris slammed the trunk door shut.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, our heroes are now on the road and it seems that Jessica is very serious about this. Considering the fact her parents are jerks and they favor her sisters over her, can you blame her? But now, Boris and Natasha are hot on their trail? Will they reach New York in time?**

 **Boris** : Will I ever go to normal toilet again?

 **Stay tuned for our next chapter, "Road Trip Blow Up" or "A Journey Really Begins"**


	3. Chapter 3

As you remember last time, Jessica had recruited Rocky and his friends for her mission to get to New York and stop RBTV's broadcast and Fearless Leader's plot to take over the world. However, Fearless Leader had gotten intel that Jessie and her friends were on their way to New York. He sent his top spies, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale on the case, once again. But this time, he provided them with an elimnation computer to finally get Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Jessie. Luckily, Boris and Natasha ignored the whole computer thing and went with their cliched cartoon killing methods.

Back at RBTV, Fearless Leader was recording something in his video diary.

"Dear diary," He spoke into the microphone "Soon, the American presidency will mine and I will keel moose, squirrel, dog, and boy. As for their little friend Jessica, I will do to her what I did with her sister and those other agents."

On the road, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Sherman had been singing a road song. Jessie was very annoyed by it and Mr. Peabody just couldn't stand it.

"Sing along Mr. Peabody." Sherman briefly stopped singing.

"No!" Peabody arrogantly said.

"You know, I remember when we were kids and I was like you." Jessie said "Optimistic, cheerful. But if there's one thing I've learned it's that life isn't a cartoon."

Just then, a random safe was falling right on our heroes' car and they quickly drove away from it.

"If life's not a cartoon, whaddya call that?" Rocky pointed to the fallen safe.

"Well Rocky, I say that's a safe landing." Peabody fixed his bowtie.

Everyone slapped their foreheads.

"Boy Mr. Peabody, I haven't seen you do that in a while." Bullwinkle pointed out.

And where did that random safe come from? Yes, it came from those two no-goodniks, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale. They were lurking on a hill and throwing many of their cartoon killing methods at Jessie's car. One particular one that was being thrown on the road were none other than already lit sticks of dynamite.

"Look out!" Bullwinkle shouted.

On every turn, the sticks of dynamite kept blowing up at every turn. Just then, Jessie spotted an impossibly sharp curve, it was either to jump or die.

"Everybody out of the car, NOW!" She told the guys.

"What's the rush?" Bullwinkle asked, stupidly.

"I believe we should do what Jessica tells us, so let's jump." Peabody told the guys "Jump Sherman!"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody." Sherman jumped out of the car and landed on the road.

As soon as Sherman jumped out and landed on the road, everyone else did as well. Jessie picked herself up.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked the others.

"Of course." Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, and Sherman answered.

"Figures." She rolled her eyes.

"But not for long." Someone called out from the other side of the road.

Yes, it was none other than...

"Boris and Natasha!" Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman exclaimed.

Yes, it was Boris and Natasha next to their parked RBTV truck and they had a cannon in front of them.

"It's them, what a surprise." Jessica rolled her eyes again, then turned to Boris and Natasha "What's with the cannon?"

"It's tradition." The two spies shrugged.

Boris lit the cannon and Rocky and his friends ran like screaming turkeys. Jessica however, took this very seriously as I said a few times, so she took action while Boris and Natasha tried to sneak away.

"Boris Badenov." She walked up to Boris. "You're a creepy, crooked, no good rotten slime."

Boris was flattered "Why thank you."

Jessie put her hands on her hips "You're slimy, sneaky, sleazy,"

"Please, you make me blush." Boris turned around.

"You're a sadistic spy and a...really bad person." She finished as she secretly doused the cannon's fuse, with her licked fingers of course.

While Jessie made a quick getaway, Boris and Natasha shut their eyes and put their fingers in their ears and turned away. Giving Jessica the perfect chance to hijack their truck.

A second later, the two spies took their fingers out of their ears and looked at each other.

"Where is boom?" They asked each other.

Just then, they turned around and saw that Jessie stole their truck and all the weapons fell out of the RBTV truck. Natasha looked down and picked up the instruction manual for the CDA.

"Boris dollink," She said to her short, fat partner "Maybe it is time we update our technique."

Just then, Boris' videophone just rang. It was Fearless Leader.

"Oh Fearless Leader," Boris nervously chuckled "So glad you called."

"Did you the CDA?" Fearless Leader asked "Did you elimnate moose, squirrel, and dog?"

Boris got very nervous "...yes?"

"Are you talking to me?" Fearless Leader rhetorically asked "Obviously you are since I'm the only one here. And that means...YOU ARE LYING TO ME! Now catch moose, squirrel, and dog...use the CDA on them!"

 **MEANWHILE...**

Our heroes were back on the road to New York, but there was a problem...they were riding in a stolen vehicle. And this didn't work well with them, soon it got pretty ugly.

"But Jessie, we can't save the country in a stolen truck." Rocky pointed out.

"Yeah, why couldn't you do steal something with bucket seats?" Sherman joked.

"Quiet you!" Peabody barked at Sherman.

"But it seems kinda wrong." Sherman told Jessie.

"What're you talking about?" She asked "They wrecked my car. They were trying to kill us."

"But we're supposed to be the heroes." Rocky argued "This isn't right at all."

"I have to go with Uncle Rocky on this." Sherman agreed.

"For once Sherman, you said something that made sense." Peabody told his boy.

"Rocky's right Jessie. And two rights don't make a wrong." Bullwinkle said.

"Bullwinkle! That's not it!" Rocky corrected him.

"You mean two rights do make a wrong?" Bullwinkle asked. "I always thought two rights made a U turn."

"No!" Rocky exclaimed.

Jessie sighed "I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"Well let's see," Bullwinkle said "Two U turns make a circle, two circles make a figure eight, two figure eights make a butterfly-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Jessica shouted. "All I want from you guys are results!"

Yes, it was their very first fight. And so racked with eternal conflicts, they made themselves to Indiana.

Meanwhile several states back, Boris and Natasha were still tramping along the road.

"This would be so much easier if we had a copter." Boris panted.

But since they were in the middle of the desert, there was no chance that they'd find a copter.

"BORIS!" Natasha accidentally hit Boris "Look!"

Never mind. They spotted a copter parked right in front of a porta potty. And at breckneck speed, Boris and Natasha hijacked the copter, which still had the keys in the ignition. They flew off and they were back to tracking our heroes. Boris and Natasha were back in business, but they no idea where our heroes were.

"That's what you think!" Natasha scrolled back up six paragraphs and read it.

Hey! You can't do that! That's not in the story!

"Interstate One, just right outside of Muncie, Indiana." Natasha informed Boris.

Cheaters!

"Thank you." Natasha said to the narrator.

And high above our unsuspecting heroes...

Natasha called the state police "State Police, this is Jessie LaMour..."

Back on the road, things got awfully quiet with our heroes. The guys were glaring at Jessie for yelling at them.

"Okay, I'm sorry I yelled." She apologized "But you don't understand, this is the biggest thing I've ever done."

"What're you talking about?" Sherman asked his babysitter.

"Do tell us about yourself Jessie." Peabody stared at her with goo-goo eyes.

"Listen guys, I don't want to mess this up." She explained "I'm sick of being the black sheep of the family. I want my parents to appreciate me for once and stop comparing me to my sisters."

"Oh dear..." Peabody said.

"I've gotta compete with my sisters." She continued "Jenny's an FBI agent, Jasmine's a lawyer, Jane's a doctor, Jackie's a super model. Well guess what? I'm a martial arts teacher and babysitter and the baby of the family. They're always treating me like fifth fiddle. My sisters aren't like my parents. They love me and care about me, but my parents don't, they think I'm a failure. Sometimes, they tell me that they wish never had me."

"Gee, I'm sorry to here." Sherman held her hand.

"I just want to show them that I'm talented, amazing, pretty, and wonderful as much as my sisters." Jessie wiped some tears from her eyes. "And I need you guys to help me. I can't let the world down. If I do, my parents will disown me and won't ever stop calling me a disgrace to the family name."

Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, and Sherman looked at each other. They had no idea how left out Jessica was of her family. They knew her parents were snobs, but they no idea they were abusive jerks.

"Even I'm not that emotionless." Peabody remarked.

"Jessie, you can count on us." Rocky gave a thumbs up.

"We won't let you down!" Sherman said back.

"I'd do anything for you sweetie." Peabody smiled, but then snapped back to his serious stern look.

"Thanks guys." Jessie sniffed a tear "I think we're gonna make a great team."

And just as this sentimental moment had come to a close, our heroes were pulled over by two state troopers. Cue the COPS theme music.

"Step out of the vehicle with your hands up!" The Sheriff ordered.

And that's just what our heroes did. They stepped out of the vehicle with their hands up.

"This was unexpected." Peabody stood on two legs and raised his hands up.

"It's okay officers, I'm with the FBI." Jessica tried to explain.

"This truck matches the description of a vehicle reported stolen outside of Muncie, Indiana a couple of hours ago." The Sheriff put hand cuffs on Jessie "You are under arrest for Grand Theft Auto and impersonating Ms. Jessica LaMour."

"But I AM Jessica LaMour." Jessie tried to explain.

"A likely story, Jessica LaMour has a heavy Pottsylvanian accent, we heard it on the radio." The Sheriff threw Jessie into his patrol car.

"She's telling the truth!" Rocky tried to explain.

"And I'm really John Goodman." the Sheriff sarcastically said. "Get in the car."

"Wherever she goes, WE go!" Bullwinkle stated.

"Yeah, we're a team!" Sherman added.

The other trooper went into the stolen RBTV truck "Well she's going to the federal pen to break rocks for the next seven years."

"Well, don't forget to write." Bullwinkle waved.

"BULLWINKLE!" Peabody and Rocky yelled.

"Uncle Bullwinkle!" Sherman yelled back.

"Sorry." Bullwinkle shrugged "I guess we can appear at your trial as witnesses."

"No!" Jessie told them "Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman! It's your duty to get to New York by 8pm tomorrow night. I'll straighten this out and catch up with you later."

"But we can't do this without you." Sherman pleaded.

"You'll do great, I know it." She said pathetically.

Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, and Sherman watched sadly as Jessie was being driven to jail, she looked back and she looked about ready to cry at any moment. Just then, she turned to the Sheriff.

"Wait!" She tolf the Sheriff "You can't just leave them on the side of the road like that. They don't know where they're going."

"Don't worry ma'am," Said the Sheriff "They're animals, they'll fend for themselves."

"But Sherman is a human being!" She yelled back. "And he's just a baby. He can't fend for himself."

"He'll have a great time roughing it." the Sheriff shrugged.

"Who am I kidding? I'm gonna spend my next few years in jail, and when I get out, my parents will never love me or accept me back into the family." Jessie sadly thought "Not even my sisters will want me."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jessica has been arrested and is being taken to jail and the worst part of it is; Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman are left to get to New York on foot, all alone. Will they make it in time? Will Jessica ever get out of the pokey? Stay tuned for out next chapter "Bullwinkle's College Reunion" or "Water Tower Terror"!**


	4. Chapter 4

Last time, our heroes were making their way to New York when all of a sudden, Boris and Natasha reported Jessie to the Indiana police and got her sent to the Federal Pen, leaving Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, and Sherman all alone in the middle of the desert, having to complete the mission themselves.

"Come on gang times a wasting," Bullwinkle told his friends "We owe it to Jessie to go see the president about the trees."

"No Bullwinkle," Rocky corrected the misguided moose "We have to go to New York and stop Fearless Leader, not go to Washington."

"This is not time to worry about getting the washing done!" Bullwinkle told the plucky squirrel.

"Not washing done!" Rocky slapped his forehead "WashingTON!"

"Well that is a lot of laundry." Bullwinkle chuckled.

"Uncle Bullwinkle, that joke just won't wash." Sherman told the moose.

"Well Sherman, you can't blame your dear uncle for drying!" Peabody chuckled a bit.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Sherman laughed "I don't get it."

"That felt great, I haven't done any puns in a while." Peabody fixed his bow tie.

"I think I'll fly ahead and look for civilization." Rocky put his goggles on his eyes.

But it was just no use, faced with the utter hopelessness of their situation, they decided to continue on foot. So on they walked, four lone figures making their way through a forgein and hostile written landscape.

"I thought you said we were in Indiana!" Bullwinkle told the narrator.

Would you like to narrate buddy?

"No." Bullwinkle said, knowing when he was beaten.

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! And so on they walked, four lone figures making their way through a foreign and hostile written landscape. They walked until their thumbs ached, but no one wanted to take chances with a six foot talking moose, a talking dog with glasses, a plucky young orphan with orange hair, and a flying squirrel who somehow couldn't fly.

"I could fly if I had to." Rocky said to the narrator.

Just then, a random bus came to the street. The boys figured this was their perfect chance to get a ride to New York.

"But how do we get them to stop Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked his master.

"Quite simple my boy," Peabody explained "Your uncles and I will go in front of the bus and we will tell them to stop."

"You sure that's a good idea Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Of course Sherman," Peabody made a snooty smile "Peabody is always right."

Just as the bus was climb towards them, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Peabody jumped in front of the bus that was heading toward them.

"Stop!" They shouted.

Unfortunately, the bus ran them over. Luckily, they are cartoon characters so they were flattened like pancakes.

"Gee, this story seems a little two dimensional." Bullwinkle chuckled.

Sherman walked to Mr. Peabody, Rocky, and Bullwinkle, picked them up off the road and made them round again.

"That's my boy." Peabody looked at his restored body.

Yes, things were getting kinda dark for our heroes.

"Yeah, it's just about nighttime already." Bullwinkle looked at the day turning into night.

"The author is talking about our situation Bullwinkle." Rocky corrected his dim witted friend.

Wait a minute boys, there's some headlights. It was a couple of fresh faced students named Martin and Lewis. They stopped right at where our heroes were.

"Come on gang, it's a convertible." Bullwinkle took the gang into Martin and Lewis' car.

"Buckle up now fellas." Said Martin.

"Yeah." Added Lewis "Safety first."

They drove off onto the road.

"So where do you boys go to school?" Bullwinkle asked the boys.

"We are undergrads at Wossmotta U." Lewis answered.

"Wossmotta U? Rocky and his friends asked.

"My Uncle Bullwinkle was a star football player at Wossmotta U!" Sherman told the boys.

"Quarter-Buck to be exact." Peabody finished for Sherman.

"I thought you looked familiar." Martin exclaimed.

"Where are you coming from anyways?" Rocky asked.

"We've been on the road looking for America." Lewis answered.

"We've been looking for America all day." Martin continued "We just can't find it."

"And boy are we exhausted." Lewis sighed.

"Gee fellas, maybe you're looking too hard." Bullwinkle shrugged.

"Yes, perhaps America is all around you." Said Peabody "Surrounded by thousands of beautiful manifestations."

Following above our heroes ominously in the Midwestern sky, Boris conceived a sinister plan. Flying ahead to Wossmotta U, the two villains made a sizable donation to the university in the amount of $500 in Bullwinkle's name. Prompting the dean of the school to bestow upon Bullwinkle an honorary Moosters degree.

Outside, Boris explained his plan to his sultry partner "And when moose goes onto podium for acceptance speech, I will stand on water tower with CDA."

There was only one problem, Wossmotta U had no water tower.

"Can't even find water fountain." Boris remarked.

Yes, all looked bleak for their dastardly plan, until they came up with something. They built their own water tower. Their plan was going to work like a charm.

Meanwhile a few hours ago, Jessie was thrown into prison with another female prisoner. But we will get to that in the next chapter.

Several states away, our hitch hiking heroes were making their way to New York City, but little did they know, they were really being lured into Boris Badenov's evil trap.

Just then, a fax came out of Martin and Lewis' car.

Martin took out the Parker and read it "Bullwinkle, it's for you."

Our heroes read the fax.

"Hokey smoke Bullwinkle!" Rocky looked at the paper "Wossmotta U wants to give you an honorary degree."

"And the ceremony is today." Bullwinkle finished reading.

"We should go get Uncle Bullwinkle his degree!" Sherman said "It will be the first degree I see that doesnt have Mr. Peabody's name on it."

"Quiet you!" Peabody scolded Sherman.

"No Mr. Peabody, Sherman is right." Bullwinkle said "I must have it on the fridge so all our friends can see it."

"I guess if it'll get Mr. Peabody to stop gloating about his many achievements, let's go." Rocky said.

They arrived at the campus for the ceremony. It was a happy day at Wossmotta U, scene of Bullwinkle's football days.

"Boy, it's great to be back in my old school." Bullwinkle observed the campus "It looks pretty different though."

"Well Wosmotta U has been building up their enviorment and there funding has been growing since you dropped out back in 1964." Lewis explained.

"No wonder the place looks so different." Bullwinkle said.

"And I must admit, it looks much better than it did 51 years ago." Peabody observed.

"So, what you have you guys been doing these past 51 years?" Asked Martin.

"We've been in Frostbite Falls and traveling the world fighting bad guys." Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, and Sherman answered.

"Anyways, there's still a lot of anti-animal feeling on campus." Martin added.

"Hokey smoke Bullwinkle!" Rocky saw the entire student body holding up protest signs and shouting at the place where the podium was.

"What're the kids protesting about?" Sherman asked Martin and Lewis.

"Is it a civil rights march?" Bullwinkle asked.

"No." Lewis nervously answered.

"Is it an Anti War rally?" Rocky asked.

"Not exactly." Martin shook his head.

"Tell him boys." Said the Dean.

"It's an Anti-Moose March." Martin and Lewis both answered.

Yes it seems that a raging controversy and prejudice had occured among the students that very morning when they heard Bullwinkle was being given an honorary degree.

"I guess it's true Bullwinkle." Rocky said sadly to his friend "You can't go home again."

"Look!" A student shouted "There's the antlered freak of nature over there!"

The students started booing Bullwinkle and throwing things at him.

"My fans." Bullwinkle cheered.

"Bullwinkle, these aren't fans!" Rocky said angrily "This is an angry mob!"

"They are discriminating against us!" Peabody said.

But at the face of danger and prejudice, our hero bravely made his way through the angry crowd. He made his way up to the stage.

As the students ranted about their prejudice against Bullwinkle, Rocky, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman were suspicious about this. And suddenly, they're sharp eyes picked up the figure of Boris Badenov near the top of the water tower.

"Boris Badenov!" They exclaimed.

Bullwinke went to the podium to give his acceptance speech and lecture about trees. However, the kids were too busy protesting with their hatred towards Bullwinkle.

"Uncle Bullwinkle look out!" Sherman shouted. "It's a trap!"

But the plucky young orphan's voice couldn't be heard with the shouting of the entire student body.

"Uncle Rocky, you have to fly up there and stop Boris from blasting Uncle Bullwinkle." Sherman told his uncle.

Rocky saw no other way, so he decided to try to fly again. But at that moment, Boris turned on the CDA.

"I've got to save Bullwinkle!" Rocky zoomed into the air and started flying uncontrollably.

This caused the students to stop yelling and see what Rocky was doing, while Bullwinkle was still giving his tree lecture.

And with an accidental blow, Rocky sent the CDA hurdling through the sky. Whereupon Boris retched out to retrieve it, until he remembered something important.

"I'm standing on air." Boris fell right to the ground and landed right on Natasha and the computer hit his bald head.

Rocky lost his control and fell down into the stage next to Sherman, Peabody, and Bullwinkle. Bullwinkle wasn't paying attention and kept doing his speech

"I've lost the knack." Rocky sighed sadly "I'll never fly again."

"Uncle Rocky," Sherman out his hand on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him.

"...yes, without trees, we couldn't be around." Bullwinkle finished his speech.

"Bullwinkle!" Rocky said "They're listening!"

The students cheered for Bullwinkle. You see, Bullwinkle's speech was so inane that the students didn't know what he was saying and realized they had nothing to object to.

So Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman bid a farewell to the staff of Wossmotta U and Martin and Lewis.

"I just wanted to thank you fellas." Said the Dean "You four brought unity and tolerance back to our troubled school."

"It was no problem." Rocky turned away.

"And Martin and I would like to wish you guys luck against Fearless Leader." Said Lewis.

"We'd help you guys, but we got our studies and we don't wanna get near him." Martin shrugged "And until we met you guys, we lost all faith in America. Until we met you guys, we lost all faith in America and our car. But since we met you guys, we love our car again."

"So, as a token of appreciation and to help you get to New York faster." Lewis handed the keys to Bullwinkle.

"Gee thanks fellas." Sherman got into the car.

"It was much appreciated." Peabody got into the car as well "And we'll call you guys as soon as we stop Fearless Leader."

And soon enough, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman were back on the road once again, ready to stop Fearless Leader's evil plan. Meanwhile, Boris and Natahsa emerged from the student infirmary ready for action.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, and Sherman have gone to Bullwinkle's old college and they've brought unity, anti-racism, and tolerance back to Wossmotta U. Now, they're on the road to New York once again. But what about Jessie? She's in jail and has to get out. In the next chapter, we will see what our heroine was doing while our heroes were hitch hiking all night and attending the ceremony half the morning. As I said, she's the star of this story. And here's an FYI: the next chapter will be more emotional and dramatic than this one. Stay tuned readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

While Rocky and his friends were hitch hiking, hitching a ride with Martin and Lewis, and restoring order to Wossmotta U, our heroine Jessica had been taken to prison. She was thrown into a jail cell with another prisoner. Her prisoner was a measy haired brunette woman about her age with cat eye glasses, about a few inches shorter than her.

"Hey, names Marcie." She introduced herself.

"Jessie." Jessie shook her cell mate's hand.

"So, what are you in for?" Marcie asked.

"Carjacking and impersonating myself." She confessed. "And you?"

"I tried to shut down an amusement park." Said Marcie "Three years ago today. I've never tried to escape once. I'd be feeling like I belong here more. "

"I might as well stay in here." Jessie sat down with her head down "Nobody would care anyways."

"What do you mean?" Marcie asked.

"I'm a failure." She slumped down.

"A failure?" Marcie asked "Why do you say that?"

"My parents don't love me." Jessie confessed.

"What are you saying Jessie?" Marcie asked "How could your parents not love you?"

Jessie knew this person could be trusted and was pretty understanding. Not pretty bad for a criminal.

She began to explain "My parents are from a long line of millionaires, so I've grown up in a big mansion with them and my big sisters. But it's not what you think it is. My sisters are big, awesome overachievers and my parents just fawn over them every chance they get and completely ignore me like my voice is just the wind. They always call me a failure and a disgrace to the family name. I come from a family that has a reputation for being snooty jerks, but me and my sisters aren't like that. We look out for each other, but every time they try to spend time with me or stick up for me my parents just shush them out. Just because I don't have an awesome career and I was never a straight A student, they treat me horrible."

Empathy filled Marcie's eyes and she put her hand on Jessie's shoulder "Oh Jessie, that's so terrible."

"And that's not the worst of it," Jessie continued "When I was a little girl, I met this nerdy kid and we became best friends thoughout our childhood. He would help me with my work and we would protect each other from the bullies and getting beat up. Then during adulthood, he adopted a sweet little boy to raise as his own. I became the boy's babysitter."

"So what's this guy like?" Marcie asked.

"He usually acts like he's better than everyone else and that he doesn't have feelings, but I think that deep down he's actually sweet. And I love him more than anything in the world. Because, he's always been there for me and I feel safe when I'm around him and I somehow feel like he feels the same way. But I can't tell him because I'm stuck here in jail. Not that anyone would care."

Jessie buried her face into her hands as tears started falling out of her eyes and buried her face in her hands. Marcie was very empathetic towards her.

"My parents ridicule me and insult me every time I visit them and they never stop comparing me to my stupid overachieving sisters and won't stop saying how wonderful and better and prettier they are than me. Even though we are filthy rich, I have to get my own food, while my stupid parents shower them with fancy meals. Most of the time, my mom and dad call me stupid and pathetic just because I don't have an awesome career." She started crying harder than before.

"I know how it feels and what it's like to be treated like that." Marcie sighed and started to get ready to cry "Ever since I was a little girl, I've been in my own. My parents just left me when I was so young. I grew up in an orphanage and was always rejected by potential parents all because they thought I was good enough. Soon enough, I was the only one left and the orphanage became my home. On my 18th birthday, I was unceremoniously thrown out of the orphanage and I was sent on my own. I couldn't find a decent job and I never had anywhere to live, so I was stuck on the streets and hardly went a day with food. I resorted to a life of crime and on my last heist, I was caught and sent here for 25 to life. I'm stuck eating nothing but slop. I can't even escape, my life has been wasted."

Marcie grabbed onto her new (and very first) friend and cried onto her shoulder. The way Marcie cried was just like when Jessie was crying.

"I guess we are not so different huh?" Jessie sniffled.

"I guess we are not." Marcie continued crying "I'm stuck here forever and still the same bitter person. I guess I'll never change."

"Marcie listen, it doesn't have to be this way." Jessie wiped away Marcie's tears "There's a whole world out there. A world where people like you can be given a second chance."

"Yeah right." Marcie sarcastically said.

"No it's true." Jessica assured her "And if we work together, we can both get out of here."

"Oh yeah?" Asked Marcie "How?"

"Just like this." Jessie walked to a poster.

She ripped off the poster and it revealed a secret tunnel that led to the sewers Outisde of the prison.

"Wow." Marcie looked at the tunnel "How come I never noticed that?"

"I guess the author just wrote it there." Jessica hopped into the tunnel "Now come on, let's go."

"I can't go." Marcie sobbed "I'm don't deserve a second chance."

"Marcie, everyone deserves a second chance." Jessie held onto Marcie's shoulders "Even you. I know you can show the world you have turned around, gone back onto the he right track. You can change."

"Don't get all motivational and feminist on me." Marcie pulled away "I will go with you."

"Then come on, let's go." Jessie dragged her into the escape tunnel.

Jessie and Marcie finally made it out of the prison and into the sewers, where they made it to the outside of the prison.

"We made it." Jessie climbed out of the sewers, followed by Marcie.

"You know Jessie," Marcie said "Maybe we were meant to meet each other. You and I can really relate to each other and we both were abused, and even though we just met, I think we could even be-"

Just then as this moment got heartfelt and a real tearjerker, the prison alarm went off.

"Oh no!" Marcie gasped "We're caught! We gotta get away!"

Just then, Jessie spotted a police car with keys miraculously in the ignition. She grabbed Marcie's arm and put her in the passengers seat of the car.

"Let's go!" Jessie stepped on the gas pedals hard and they drove out of the prison at breckneck speed.

"Jessica!" Marcie exclaimed "Are you nuts?! We are stealing a car! We were supposed to redeem ourselves! We can't steal!"

"Just trust me!" Jessica juse kept driving.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jessie has just done some time in jail and met a new friend, Marcie who is just as abused as her. They have just broken out of jail and they are on their way to stop Fearless Leader's plot. And that's saying something, cause they have several hours to get there. Will Jessie reunite with our heroes? Will Fearless Leader be stopped? And will Marcie finally be on the right path and become a useful member of society? Stay tuned folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

As you remember last time, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman hitched a ride with two boys from Bullwinkle's old college, where he went accept an award and brought anti racism back to Wossmotta U. They then went back on the road, with Boris and Natahsa on the tail. In prison, Jessie met another prisoner and the two then decided to escape prison and Jessie decided to take her on her mission with her. Secretly, she wasn't planning on helping Marcie at all and just wanted to impress her parents. Plus, it was the day of Fearless Leader's broadcast.

As for Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, and Sherman; they were making their way on an Illinois interstate. Of course, Bullwinkle didn't know how to drive, but he was the only one tall enough.

"Bullwinkle look out!" Rocky shouted.

Bullwinkle was recklessly driving and almost caused an accident. Luckily, he noticed the sign to Chicago.

"Uncle Bullwinkle, since when are we going to Chicago?" Sherman asked his moose uncle.

"We are now!" Bullwinkle crashed through the Chicago sign.

As our heroes found themselves making their way through Chicago, little did they realize that a few miles behind, Boris and Natasha were hot on their trail.

Meanwhile, our heroines Jessica and Marcie had been making their way through the next state, where they were about to make an ominous decision. The girls saw a huge crowd of people staring at a TV in a TV store window.

"Jessie, why'd you stop?" Marcie asked.

"I wanna get a closer look at something." She opened the window and took a close look.

"Thank you for watching the Janice Spy Show." The guy on the television announced.

"Oh no." Jessie gasped.

"What's going on Jess?" Marcie asked Jessie.

"I'll explain on the way Marcie." Jessie went back to driving.

Jessica explained everything on the road and Marcie was inspired, she could save the world and turn her life onto the right road.

"Jessie, I just wanted say...thank you." Marcie smiled.

"Why?" Jessie asked.

"If you hadn't helped me break out of jail, I never would've gotten the courage to come back and redeem myself." She confessed "It's just that I've never had a-a a friend and you're the only one I've ever had. Im just so happy that I have you. And you want me to help you save the world, you're not just my cell mate Jessie, you're my best friend. I'm glad you want to help me live a full life."

"Uh yeah, okay." Jessie nervously smiled.

As I said, Jessie secretly wasn't planning to help Marcie at all and only cared about results and impressing her parents, she was not really thinking about Marcie's feelings and helping her get a second chance. Now that's not nice.

"Shut up!" Jessica told the narrator.

"Who are you talking to Jessie?" Marcie asked Jessie.

"No one." Jessie continued driving.

Meanwhile, Fearless Leader had finished his premiere broadcast of RBTV. One of his spies had come back to report the status.

"Fearless Leader," She said "The meter says that over 60% of Americans have become total zombies."

"Excellent." Fearless Leader evilly grinned "Tonight, I will broadcast my speech at 8pm."

Meanwhile, Jessie and Marcie's escape and stealing a car didn't go unnoticed. Meanwhile at Chicago, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, and Sherman realized they had troubles of their own.

"There they are!" Natasha pointed to our heroes.

"Get them!" Boris shouted.

Just then, our heroes noticed the copter and they did what their instincts told them to do.

"Heads up!" Peabody shouted.

They both ducked down and Boris and Natasha's copter took the front window of their car right off. However, this also meant that they had other things to worry about. They found themselves on the sidewalk and they were causing a huge ruckus, destroying nearly the whole street in the process.

And just out of dumb luck, their was a ramp right in front of them which they used to fly across the town and landed right on a truck ramp which was mircaously heading out of the state.

Boris and Natahsa however, had been right above them and were ready to get rid of our heroes once and for all.

"Time to say good bye to moose, squirrel, dog, and boy." Boris pointed the CDA right at them.

"Aaahh!" Our heroes screamed.

"Hasta La Vista, baby." Boris shot the degenerating beam at our heroes, until he saw something.

He forgot that there was a window on the copter and it reflected and started to degenerate the copter. And while Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, and Sherman were making their getaway, Boris and Natasha were still in the air with one problem...

"No copter." They both fell down to the ground.

And as luck would have it, there was a huge stack of mattresses right where they landed. Temporarily out of danger, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman made a big sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Boris and Natahsa had to rent a car in order to resume the chase.

This gave our protagonists the chance to have a beautiful (and coincidental) reunion. At the same time Rocky and his friends were making their quick getaway, Jessie and Marcie had been driving to where they were.

"Jessie look out!" Marcie shouted as she spotted Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Peabody's car.

Jessie made a quick turn, which caused the stolen car to tip over and Bullwinkle and friends to stop.

"You okay Marcie?" Jessica picked Marcie up.

"Yes, I am." Marcie breathed heavily "I think I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"Oops." Bullwinkle gulped.

Jessie and Marcie got up.

"Listen you!" Jessie shouted "Why don't you watch where you're going you idi-"

Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman turned around and they couldn't believe what they saw. It was Jessie!

"Rocky! Bullwinkle! Mr. Peabody! Sherman!" She happily gasped.

"Jessie!" Our heroes shouted.

Jessie ran up to them and hugged them tightly. She was so happy to see them.

"JESSIE!" Sherman screamed upon seeing her, jumping to her arms and hugging her tightly.

"Nugget! Aww, I missed you so much." Jessie didn't want to let him go.

"I missed you too." Sherman replied in tears.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Jessie looked into his eyes.

"He thought we would never see you again…" Rocky spoke up.

"What?" She gasped and looked at the boy "Baby…I would never leave you or any of you. I love you guys more than anything in this world. I would never even think about leaving you. Okay?"

Jessie ran her hands through Sherman's hair trying to calm him down. He stopped crying but she didn't let go of Jessie. He buried his head on Jessica's chest and put his tiny arms around the brunette.

Peabody ran up to Jessica, pushed Sherman out of the way, and hugged her tightly as well.

"Oh Jessie, I missed you so much." He kept hugging her "I was so worried, I can't live without you, I can't stop thinking about you, I-"

Peabpdy just then realized what he was doing and quickly turned back to his serious, emotionless self.

"I mean, it is great to you see you again Jessie." Peabody sternly said.

"Boy, this is awkward." Marcie said confused.

"Oh, sorry." Jessie ran to Marcie "Guys, this is my new friend, Marcie. She's coming with us for our mission."

"Where did you two meet?" Peabody asked.

"Um, uh she is an FBI agent too." Jessie fibbed. "They sent her to help me."

"Huh?" Marcie asked confused.

"Anyways," Jessica snapped back to reality "Guys, we have six hours to get to New York."

"The Big Apple!" Bullwinkle exclaimed.

"Quiet you!" Peabody pointed to Bullwinkle.

"Bullwinkle, this is serious." Jessica said seriously "RBTV is already brainwashing America."

"Then we gotta go now!" Sherman exclaimed.

"Wait a minute Jessie," Rocky asked "You're supposed to be in jail."

"Oh um, I got...pardoned." Jessie smiled widely.

Just then, the police cars that were chasing our protagonists arrived right on the scene.

"Put your hands up!" A cop shouted through a megaphone.

Everyone raised their arms and did just what the cops said.

"Good thing it's Moose Hunting Season." Said another cop.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Our heroes have reunited, but at the worst time. The cops have shown up to arrest them and take them to court. And with all the mayhem they've caused (mainly caused by Jessie), they're bound to go to jail. And the worst part is, Jessie doesn't really care about helping Marcie get a second chance and just wants to impress her parents and show up her sisters. To make matters even worse, Marcie feels like Jessica actually loves her and cares about her. I know, shockin** **g isn't it? Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

Last time, our heroes had broken many laws. Well actually, it was mainly Jessie who had broken the law and this caused many officers of the law to apprehend our heroes and have them incarcerated for many offenses and questioning the authority. In other words, they screwed up.

In court, our heroes had been put on trial, with many people and officers against them.

"The case of the states of Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, and Ohio vs. Rocket J. Squirrel, Bullwinkle J. Moose, Mr. Hector J. Peabody, Sherman J. Peabody, Jessica LaMour, and Marcie Johnson is now in session." Said the Bailiff.

"The following are accused with the following." The Judge held up a note of paper "Reckless driving, hijacking cars, escaping prison, causing a huge traffic jam, breaking the fourth wall..."

"What?" Jessie whispered.

"And finally, criminally bad punning." The Judge finished.

"And three dukes and seven earls!" Bullwinkle chuckled.

"Shut up Bullwinkle." Rocky put his misguided friend down.

"I hereby call their leader, Jessica LaMour to the stand." Said the District Attorney.

Jessie came up to the stand and put her hands on the courthouse book.

"Do you Jessica, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and all that other stuff?" Asked the Judge.

"Yes." She reluctantly said.

"We hereby call the defendants' defense attorney to the stand." The Bailiff said.

Since he was gonna be our heroes' defense attorney, Bullwinkle came right to the stand to Jessie's defense. But "defense" was kinda stretching it.

"Ms. LaMour." Bullwinkle said to Jessie "Is it true that when your convertable was destroyed back in Minnesotta, the first thing you did was to steal a truck?"

"That depends on how you legally define the word 'steal'". She nervously said.

"And is it true that you helped this convict and your cellmate, Marcie Johnson escape prison by telling her that you'd help her get a second chance at becoming a useful member of society?" The moose continued.

Jessie got very nervous "Well, I..."

"Is it true that you never wanted to help her at all and you were just trying to escape?" Bullwinkle glared.

"Yes." She grunted.

Marcie was shocked and flabbergasted. Her new and first friend, Jessie never wanted to help her, she was just using her to escape jail. Marcie looked ready to cry at any moment.

"And did you tell us that you two got out of prison cause you got pardoned and that Marcie was an FBI agent?" Bullwinkle asked again.

"Y-y-yes." Jessie stammered.

"Is it true that you have no respect for the law or anyone else for that matter?" Bullwinkle looked into her brown eyes.

"No, I was only supposed to care about results!" She started to get very angry.

"And how come you are the star and Rocky, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and me aren't?" Bullwinkle got right up in her face.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DIDN'T WRITE THIS STORY! I'M ONLY ONE OF THE CHARATCERS!" Jessica shouted.

"I think I've made my point." Bullwinkle sat back onto his chair.

"Who's side is this guy on again?" The District Attorney asked the audience.

"Bullwinkle!" Rocky scolded the talking moose "You're supposed to be the defense attorney! You just proved we're guilty!"

"Well at least her conscience has been cleared." Bullwinkle shrugged.

"I can't believe this!" Marcie's face got red and tears started falling out of her eyes "Jessica! You were just using me to escape from prison! I trusted you! I thought we were friends! But I was wrong, you were no different than anyone else I've met!"

Jessica looked at her cellmate and started into Marcie's hurt eyes. Marcie was right, she was a monster. She was the only person who talked to Marcie and treated her as a friend and was just as abused as her. But then, Jessica realized that she herself, was just as heartless as her parents. She never thought of helping Marcie live a full life, all she thought about was herself.

"Marcie...I-I-I'm very sorry." She looked very remorseful "You were just as abused as me and we understood each other. I put my mission before our friendship. You wanted me to help you get a second chance, and I let you down. Please Marcie, can you ever forgive me?"

Marcie thought about this for a moment. Jessie just took advantage of her and openly admitted it in court, but then she apologized and sounded very sincere and remorseful.

She started to speak "Jessie I..."

But before Marcie could finish her sentence, the District Attorney ruined everything.

"You see Your Honor, these guys just confessed to their crimminal acts, looks like crime doesn't pay after all. Not even for celebrities." the District Attorney said with a smug look.

"Wait, did you say 'celebrity'?" Asked the Judge.

The Judge put on her glasses and she saw right before her, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman. She was awestruck.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted "It's Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman! I love your show! I've watched you guys since I was a kid."

"Your honor!" the District Attorney exclaimed "These six have comitted a series of crimes throughout the country in the last 45 hours."

"And here's something you must know, Mr. District Attorney." Said the Judge "Paragraph 234, subsection 34 down at the bottom. Cartoon stars are above the law. Case dismissed!"

The Judge banged her gavel and our heroes immediately left the courtroom. However, Jessie and Marcie had to finish what they started.

"Marcie listen..." Jessica looked at Marcie in the eyes "I'm sorry I took advantage of you. I wanted to impress my parents so bad that I didn't care about you or your feelings. You trusted me, counted on me, and saw me as a friend, and I let you down. I'm very sorry Marcie, can you ever forgive me?"

"That's what friends are for." Marcie hugged Jessica tightly.

"Yes, friends." Jessie hugged back. "Now come on, we've gotta get to New York and FAST!"

"Right!" Sherman saluted.

"You got it!" Bullwinkle agreed.

"You can count on me." Peabody said as well.

"Let's a go!" Rocky got into the car.

And now, our heroes were back on the road to New York City to stop Fearless Leader and his evil plots.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well our heroes are free to go! But there's no time to celebrate, they have a few hours to get to the RBTV station and stop Fearless Leader's plot. But the real good thing is that Jessie has realized how horrible she was to Marcie and that she was only thinking of herself and not Marcie. But now, Marcie is joining our heroes on their adventure to stop Fearless Leader. Do you like Marcie? If you do, why? Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

As you remember last time, our heroes were put on trial for Jessie's lawbreaking and Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody's reckless driving and fourth wall breaking. Jessica confessed to taking advantage of Marcie and breaking the law. Luckily, she apologized to Marcie and promised to help her get a second chance for real. Just as our heroes were about to go to jail, the Judge reminded them that since Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman were celebrities, they were above the law and free to go.

Moments later, our heroes were back on the road with only three hours to get from Ohio to New York.

"Only three hours." Jessie sighed.

"We'll never get to New York in time guys!" Sherman exclaimed.

"So much for getting a second chance." Marcie laid her head down.

"If only we had a plane." Jessie thought.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky pointed to a random sign "Look over there!"

It was a sign to have for cheap airplane rental.

"Golly, this story is getting pretty fantastic." Sherman stated.

Our heroes drove right to the airplane rental and got out of the car and went right to the owner.

"Howdy folks." The owner waved.

"Hi!" Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman waved.

"Do you have any planes left?" Marcie asked.

"Well, just one." The owner pointed to the last plane that was avalible.

Meanwhile back on the road, Boris and Natahsa were on their way to search for our protagonists. They found the plane rental and saw our heroes getting into the plane and Jessie paying the owner. Jessica saw the bad guys in their car coming close and payed up the man fast.

"Here's your money keep the change!" She ran into the plane.

Jessica got into the cockpit of the plane while Bullwinkle, Sherman, Marcie, and Peabody got into the front seats. Rocky was sitting on the left wing.

"Hey!" The owner called out "You can't in there, the plane can't support that much weight. You won't make it off the end of the runway, the wings will fall off."

"Come on Jessie!" Sherman chanted "Get us off the ground!"

"I'm trying Sherman!" Jessie grunted.

"Hokey smoke guys!" Rocky exclaimed "Look behind us!"

Our heroes turned around and saw Boris and Natasha hot on their trail.

"Who are those guys?" Marcie asked our heroes.

"Those Marcie, are Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale." Peabody explained "They've been trying to kill Rocky, Bullwinkle, Sherman, and me since the early 60's."

"SINCE THE 60'S?!" Marcie shouted "That's over 50 years! I mean, how have you guys been living and staying young for so long?"

"We're cartoons remember?" Sherman asked.

"Oh yeah, we're cartoons I forgot." Marcie said.

Boris pushed the car with as much strength as possible.

"We've got them Boris! We've got them!" Natasha chanted.

"They've got us gang, they've got us!" Bullwinkle chanted back.

But just at that very moment, Boris and Natasha's rental agreement had expired and they were surrounded by agents from the Cheapo Rent-A-Car Company.

"Stupid narrator." Boris grumbled.

Meanwhile, our heroes had been having trouble getting off the ground.

"Come on you can do it you old bird come on!" Jessie grunted as she tried to lift the plane off the ground.

After a few tries, the plane finally started to get off the ground at the end of the runway. While Boris and Natasha tried desperatley, to complete the necessary paperwork, they found out they were too late. Jessie, Marcie, and their friends were already flying away to New York.

"NOOOO!" Boris screamed and started stomping on the ground so hard.

"NOOOO!" Natasha screamed and stomped on the ground back.

Back in the plane, our heroes had been flying their way to New York.

"Hokey smoke, that was a close one." Said Rocky.

"Let's just hope this thing makes it to New York in time." Said Jessie.

Meanwhile, Boris and Natasha were back at the plane rental sulking and feeling sorry for themselves.

"Where did we go wrong Boris?" Natasha asked her partner "We tried to blow them up..."

"We tried to have them arrested." Boris continued.

"We tried to degenerate them," Natasha continued.

"We tried to smoosh them." Boris finished.

"And we never came close." Natasha finished "Boris, what are we doing dollink? We've been trying to catch moose, squirrel, and dog ever since we first got drawn. We tried to keel them and we always fail. Let's face it darling, we can never catch moose, squirrel, dog, and boy. We suck. I am sick of this Boris, I don't want to be spy anymore."

Natasha turned to her partner with a sultry expression. Boris looked back.

"Oh Boris..." She took off his hat "Don't you want to have Little Boris...Little Natasha. Oh wouldn't be wonderful if we could rent cottage by sea of Pottsylvania and teach them how to be lie and cheat and be rotten. They would be worst children on the planet. They would be monsters. We could be so happy."

Both Boris and Natasha's faces got closer togther like a magnetic pull when all of a sudden...

RING A DING!

"Telephone." Boris picked up his videophone and answered it "Hello?"

Yes, it was none other than that rotten, conniving felon boss of their's, Fearless Leader. Way to ruin the moment.

"Well Badenov, did the CDA work?" He asked.

"It works alright." Boris stammered.

"So moose, squirrel, dog, and boy are dead right?" Fearless Leader asked.

Boris got very nervous and stammered "Well, uh..."

"Yes Fearless Leader." Natasha grabbed the videophone "We keeled moose, squirrel, dog, and boy."

"Excellent!" Fearless Leader exclaimed as the other agents cheered along. "Wait there for my private jet. I want you there for the big broadcast."

Boris hung up the phone and turned to Natasha "Natasha..."

"Yes Boris?" Natasha looked at Boris with batting eyelashes.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?!" Boris shouted.

"Because Boris!" Natasha started to explain "Moose, squirrel, dog, and boy can't make it to New York by 8pm in that dinky little plane. And what if they did, so what?! Practically whole country is zombified. How could they stop us now? We won Boris! WE WON!"

"Just the way I planned it." Boris cackled.

On their way to New York, our heroes were soon to discover that the owner was right. Their weight couldn't be supported.

"Oh no." Jessica panicked "We're too heavy. We're losing ground!"

Yes our heroes were about to plummet to their doom. Jessie thought of something.

"Rocky!" She said "Can you fly Bullwinkle down?"

"I don't think so Jessie, he's a huge moose." Rocky said.

"Hey!" Bullwinkle looked at the plucky squirrel offended "I am as trim as a young fawn."

"You weigh 400 imaginary pounds." Peabody pointed out.

"It's all moosle." Bullwinkle argued back.

"Bullwinkle, can you fly an airplane?" Jessie asked the moose.

"What moose can't fly an aeroplane?" Bullwinkle boasted.

"Sherman, did you bring your shorts with the deep pockets?" Peabody asked Sherman.

"Sure Mr. Peabody." Sherman said.

"Now, reach into your pocket." Peabody said "Do you have it?"

Sherman dug into his pockets "Well, I've got a bubble wand, a slingshot, a pocketwatch, a-"

"SHERMAN!" Peabody shouted at his boy "Do you have the Infinite Storage Cube?"

"Right here Mr. Peabody!" Sherman handed Mr. Peabody a small metal box.

"What the heck is that?" Marcie asked the beagle.

"It's my Infinite Storage Cube." Peabody dug deep into the cube "I use it to store some stuff I might need. In my spare time, I made this hover skateboard. It can help us fly. However, it's only big enough to hold me, Sherman, and Jessie. Quick, put them on!"

Quickly, Sherman and Peabody jumped onto the hoverboard and started to fly on the skateboard. Jessie was still at the controls.

"Rocky!" Jessie shouted to Rocky "You'll need to fly Marcie down."

"The plane can't hold me and Bullwinkle at the same time." Marcie said "You'll need to fly me Rocky."

"I can't Marcie and Jessie, I've lost the knack." Rocky looked down.

"Listen, Rocky!" Jessie looked at Rocky as she jumped onto the hoverboard while Bullwinkle took the controls "You can do this! I know you can! This is everything you've taught me since we were kids."

"And if there's one thing I've learned from meeting you guys and escaping from jail," Marcie said "All that you have to do is believe in yourse-"

Marcie soon slipped and fell off of the plane.

"MARCIE!" Everyone shouted.

"AAHHHH!" Marcie screamed.

Willing to save a friend, Rocky put on his goggles and flew right down to Marcie and grabbed her, while Bullwinkle crashed through a random billboard.

"BULLWINKLE!" Everyone called out to the talking moose.

Quickly, Bullwinkle got the hang of the controls and was flying the plane well.

"See you in New York." He waved to his friends as he flew off into the distance.

Quickly, Rocky turned Marcie around and held her bridal style.

"Uncle Rocky!" Sherman exclaimed "You're flying!"

"Yeah I am." Rocky smiled widely "I'm flying!"

"New York City here we come!" Sherman exclaimed.

Rocky flew Marcie and carried her bridal style while following Peabody, Sherman, and Jessie on the hoverboard to New York. They were on their way to save the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Rocky has regained his ability to fly and our heroes are on their way to New York City. However, Bullwinkle's going his own way to New York and Fearless Leader thinks our heroes are dead. But can our heroes get to New York in time? Practically the whole country has been zombified. Stay tuned folks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jessie and her friends were already flying towards New York City in the moonlight. They had finally made it to their destination.

"We made it gang!" Sherman looked at the city.

"New York City, my other hometown." Peabody looked at the city.

Meanwhile up in the sky, Boris and Natasha were celebrating their victory with some champange and a hot tub.

"Oh Boris darling, how can we be so rotten?" Natasha asked her partner with a devilish grin.

"When I stop moose, squirrel, dog, and boy from saving country, I don't kid a wrong." Boris cackled.

The two villains clinked their glasses together and started cackling even more.

Meanwhile, our heroes were still on their way to RBTV. Jessie looked upon her brave little friends with a brand new admiration (especially Mr. Peabody) but she couldn't help but wonder; were they too late?

Soaring over Rockafellar Center, Jessie and her friends found the entire city of New York completely zombified.

"Guys, whatever you do, don't look at the screen." She warned them.

"Sure Jess." Rocky said.

"Whatever you say." Sherman obeyed his babysitter.

"You know best." Peabody agreed.

"Maybe the city would be so better looking, if it wasn't so brainwashed." Marcie remarked.

Landing outside of RBTV, the corageous quintet were soon to discover that something was very wrong...

"Where's Bullwinkle?" Jessie asked "The speech starts any minute!"

"I knew we shouldn't have left him." Rocky looked down sorrowfully "Bullwinkle and I have never been apart for 51 years."

"I hope his okay, wherever he is." Sherman added.

"Sherman, normally I would order you to be quiet, but I am going to let it slide." Peabody told his boy.

Just then, Jessie spotted the RBTV limo. She knew what that meant.

"Guys quick!" She told her friends "Follow me!"

Jessie and her friends ran behind a pole right across the street and peeked out to see Boris and Natasha coming out of the limo and walking into the station.

"Come Natasha," Said Boris "Follow me to Fearless Leader."

As soon as Boris and Natasha got into the station, Jessie and her friends secretly followed them into the station as well.

Boris and Natasha got into the station and saw Fearless Leader and the other spies getting ready for Fearless Leader's speech.

"Oh Fearless Leader." Boris called out to his boss "We're back!"

Fearless Leader turned around and glared at his evil minions.

"You are so happy to see us." Boris chuckled.

"Well Fearless Leader he did it." Said Natasha "Boris Badenov is now official killer of moose, dog, boy, and squirrel."

"EXCELLENT!" Fearless Leader shouted "My faithful minons EXCELLENT!"

Fearless Leader stood up and put his hand over his so-called heart and Boris, Natasha, and the fellow Pottsylvanians did as well. They started to recite the Pottsylvanian Anthem. Feel free to sing along.

 _Hail Pottsylvania!_

 _Hail to the bright and the book!_

 _Hail Pottsylvania!_

 _Stinky, crook, cruel and true!_

 _Down with the good guys, up with the boss!_

 _Under the fire of the great evil croon!_

 _Hail Pottsylvania!_

 _HAIL! HAIL! HAAAAAIIIIILLLLL!_

Finally, the anthem ended and Fearless Leader opened a box of chocolates and tossed one each into Boris and Natasha's mouths.

"Thank you Fearless Leader." They started chewing.

"No one can stop my broadcast now!" Fearless Leader exclaimed.

Just then, Jessica, Marcie, Rocky, Peabody, and Sherman bursted into the room.

"FBI!" Jessie pointed a gun at the bad guys "FREEZE!"

Everyone stopped celebrating and froze in their tracks.

"No one but these chocolate chewing idiots!" Fearless Leader glared at Boris and Natasha.

Quickly, Boris and Natasha spit out the chocolates Fearless Leader threw into their mouths.

"Alright, I want everyone who's a Pottsylvanian spy to put his hands up NOW!" Jessie demanded.

Quickly, everyone put their hands up.

Jessica pointed her gun at Fearless Leader "That means you too! Fearless Leader!"

Fearless Leader put his hands up and got off of his chair, holding a remote and looking at Jessie with a smug look.

"Sure, we don't want anyone hurt." Fearless Leader made a smug look.

"Whatever it is you're holding, drop it!" Jessie demanded.

"Very well." Fearless Leader pressed the red button on the remote and dropped it.

An RBTV show turned on the big screen.

"Don't look guys, it's a trick!" Jessie turned away "It'll turn you into-"

Jessie and Marcie looked down at Rocky, Sherman, and Mr. Peabody and saw they were totally zombified.

"Rocky?" Marcie looked at the brainwashed Rocky.

"Sherman? Mr. Peabody?" Jessie looked longingly at Peabody and Sherman.

Just then, Natasha grabbed Jessica and Marcie by the arms and Boris pointed Jessie's gun at the girls.

Fearless Leader gloated "Well Ms. LaMour, I've waited many years to find an enemy I could respect, and I am still waiting."

Boris and Natasha started to cackle.

"You see, that was just a little joke." Fearless Leader continued gloating "But I am afraid that you and your little friends have reached the end of your rope. Now prepare for Pottsylvanian hospitabilty."

"That is ability to put you in hospital dollink." Natasha told the girls.

And so, Jessie's only hope in the world was none other than Bullwinkle J. Moose! In other words, they didn't have a prayer in the world. For Bullwinkle had missed New York completely and had flown instead to Washington, DC.

"Boy, New York sure has changed since my day." Bullwinkle looked at the city "They even moved the White House here."

Moments later, Bullwinkle crash landed the plane onto the White House front lawn and got out.

"Couldn't find the brakes." Bullwinkle jumped out and walked to the White House "Since I'm here, I might as well talk to the president about the trees."

Back at RBTV, Fearless Leader released Rocky, Sherman, and Mr. Peabody from their brainwashing so he could "share".

"As for you my friends," He smugly looked at them "I have something for you."

Fearless Leader pressed a button on the control panel and five chairs came out of the ground. Boris and Natasha trapped our heroes right into the chairs and put some scary-looking helments.

"We are hooking you to the quality controls." Fearless Leader told the trapped protagonists "As soon as we go live, the current will pass through your brains and you will be turned into lifeless statues, just like they did."

Fearless Leader pressed another button and out came three other statues strapped to chairs as well.

"I see you must recognize your sister." Fearless Leader pointed to a statue which was really her sister, Jenny.

"Jenny..." She looked at her frozen sister.

This time, Jessie felt really awful and sorry for herself. She felt truly pathetic and that she was a failure, just like her parents always told her.

"This is all my fault guys," She told her friends "I caused this and got you into this mess. I've ruined everything. The world is gonna be taken over and it's all my fault. I'm a complete moron."

Her friends didn't say anything.

"No objections?" She asked them.

"I'm not going to argue with you when you're right." Peabody told her "This IS all your fault."

"Don't listent to Mr. Peabody Jessie," Sherman told his beautiful babysitter "My pre-orphan parents taught me that you need the most faith when things look the most hopeless."

"Thanks Sherman." A tear fell from Jessie's eye.

"And frankly, this is pretty hopeless." Rocky looked down.

"Look!" Jessie told Fearless Leader "We don't care what you do to us! Just leave America alone!"

"America." Fearless Leader cackled.

"Listen Fearless Leader," Jessie continued "If there's one thing this plucky squirrel, big brown eyed orphan, super intelligent dog, and messy haired person have taught me, it's that you have to be who you are and not who others want you to be!"

And despite this heartfelt speech, Fearless Leader was totally unimpressed. So, Jessie, Marcie, Rocky, Peabody, and Sherman were soon to be turned into lifeless statues.

"And there is no one who can STOP ME NOW!" Fearless Leader evilly laughed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **OH NO! Fearless Leader and his cohorts have captured Jessie and her friends, and they're gonna turn them into lifeless statues. And what's worse, Bullwinkle's landed in Washington and is going to talk to the president about the forest when he should really be concerned about his friends! It looks pretty hopeless and it lookes to be the end of our heroes. Or is it? Stay tuned folks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jessie, Marcie, Rocky, Sherman, and Mr. Peabody were trapped and about to be turned to stone by Fearless Leader's machine. Yes, it was pretty hopeless...or was it?

Back at the White House, Bullwinkle was telling the president about the forest in Frostbite Falls when he really should've been concerned about his friends.

"So you see Mr. President," Bullwinkle explained "All the trees in Frostbite Falls are gone. The birds have no place to put their things, the children have no place to build their treehouses. I built them a stump-house, but it's just not the same. And the majestic falls and river have been polluted. People can't go fishing, boating, or swimming again. Please help when you have time."

Little did Bullwinkle know that the President was totally zombified by RBTV and it's hypnotizing shows. Being clueless as he was tall, Bullwinkle was totally oblivious to this. Finally, he noticed the President staring mindlessely into the computer.

"One thing is for sure, they certainly enjoy watching TV at the White House." Bullwinkle looked at the TV.

Moments later, Cappy Von Traft of the FBI (you may remember him from chapter one), snuck behind the Oval Office door and noticed that Bullwinkle was looking at the RBTV.

"Bullwinkle!" He told the moose "Don't watch! BULLWINKLE!"

But Bullwinkle was staring longingly into the TV. It would seem that he was brainwashed as well.

"Oh no." Cappy went to Bullwinkle "Not you too."

However, Bullwinkle suddenly woke up and turned to the President.

"Not a bad show, eh Mr. President?" Bullwinkle asked the zombified president.

Yes, cheap and predictable as it may seem (and it certainly was), Bullwinkle's head was so thick, that it was totally immune to the brainwashing of RBTV.

"BULLWINKLE!" Cappy shouted at Bullwinkle.

Bullwinkle jump from his seat and went to Cappy.

"One thing's for sure, TV's as good as ever." Bullwinkle left the Oval Office.

"Bullwinkle," Said Cappy "Allow me to be frank."

"Okay Frank, allow me to be Bullwinkle." Bullwinkle shook Cappy's hand.

"I'm Cappy Von Traft of FBI." He introduced himself.

"I thought you said your name was Frank." Bullwinkle asked.

"SHUT UP BULLWINKLE!" Cappy slapped Bullwinkle.

"Okay Frank." Bullwinkle nodded.

Cappy continued to explain "As we speak, 99% of America is slobbering in front of the TV. We haven't heard from Jessie, I think she, Rocky, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman are in terrible danger. You've got to get to New York!"

"I thought this was New York." Bullwinkle said.

"No Bullwinkle!" Cappy grunted "That's Washington out there! THAT'S WASHINGTON!"

"Washington?" Bullwinkle looked at the president "Where's that little white wig he always wears?"

Cappy slapped Bullwinkle again and slammed the door to the Oval Office. Boy, were they in a real jam.

"Fearless Leader's speech starts in less than two minutes." Cappy pondered "There's no way we can get there in time."

"Oh butterballs." Bullwinkle slumped down "If only there was some way of transmitting colorful, animated characters across great distances in the blink of an eye."

"Bullwinkle!" Cappy got off his chair "That's it!"

"What's it?" Bullwinkle asked.

"It's our only chance." Cappy went to the Presidential Computer "I'm gonna email you to Jessie in New York."

"Okay, but don't you think she'd rather get flowers?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Just shut up and hold on." Cappy grabbed Bullwinkle.

"Okay." Bullwinkle agreed.

And squeezing into the scan-o-drive, Bullwinkle found himself inside the Presidential Computer.

But back at RBTV, Fearless Leader's deadly countdown had just begun and that's when Bullwinkle snapped into action.

Bullwinkle pressed the Solitaire icon and out came a bunch of cards "Hey Frank look! Solitaire!"

"I'm sorry Bullwinkle, we don't have time for that." Cappy grunted.

With the cool agility of a wild cat, our heroic moose grabbed the corners of the email envelope and held on for the ride of his life. While time stood virtually still at RBTV, Bullwinkle was surfing the Internet (literally) on his way to save the day.

"Look I'm hanging four!" Bullwinkle started surfing.

Yes, it was a pretty cool ride throught cyberspace. So many websites, so little time. Just then, Bullwinkle saw the way to the RBTV computer.

"HANG ON ROCKY!" Bullwinkle hollered "I'M COMING!"

Bullwinklle found himself inside the RBTV computer with only seconds left to spare.

Sherman turned around to see his uncle in the computer "Uncle Bullwi-"

"Quiet Sherman!" Peabody whispered to his boy.

"Bullwinkle, click on something." Rocky whispered.

And using his brain, Bullwinkle acitvated the "PRINT" icon. But was he in time?

The countdown had just ended and Fearless Leader started his speech.

"My fellow Americans," Fearless Leader said to the camera "Say hello to Fearless Leader."

Just then, the RBTV machine had zapped Jessie, Marcie, Rocky, Peabody, and Sherman and turned them into lifeless statues.

Fearless Leader continued his speech "...yes America, you need me as your leader. Vote for Fearless Leader."

"We will vote for Fearless Leader." Said the viewers.

Fearless Leader kept doing his speech "Yes America, I will bring order to the government. This country will finally have a president it can respect.."

And no sooner as Bullwinkle emerged from the RBTV printer, his antlers jammed the quality control signal, reversing the statue process, and miracously bringing Jessie, Marcie, Rocky, Sherman, and Peabody back to life.

Fearless Leader kept doing his speech "...yes, ever since I was a little sketch growing up in Pottsylvania, I dreamed of ruling the world."

"Fearless Leader!" Boris shouted to his boss "Moose is loose!"

"GET THEM!" Fearless Leader ordered.

While Fearless Leader continued his speech, our heroes started to battle the Pottsylvanians.

Rocky flew up into the air and zoomed away from the guards. Peabody pounced right on the guards that were about to get him and growled at them.

"You go Mr. Peabody!" Sherman cheered for his master and unknowingly knocked out a guard his size.

Sherman turned around and noticed he knocked out that guard cold.

"I knocked out that guard cold!" Sherman gasped "That's...pretty fantastic!"

"I've been giving a second chance, and I won't waste it!" Marcie kicked guards that were after her and knocked them against the wall.

Using her awesome martial arts skills, Jessie klunked Boris and Natasha's heads together and knocked them to the ground. Then, she picked up her gun and pointed it at the Pottsylvanian spies.

Two guards charged at Bullwinkle and grabbed him by the antlers, but Bullwinkle (who was finally putting aside his idiocy and being the hero he was meant to be) swung them off his antlers.

Fearless Leader was about to finish his speech "And with a little voice, America will say-"

Bullwinkle snorted and charged right at Fearless Leader and knocked him out of his chair and up against his two badnik spies.

"Okay Rock!" Bullwinkle called out "Wrap em all up!"

Rocky flew around the three felons, tying them up.

"Okay Jessie!" Rocky called out to Jessie.

"Bullwinkle!" Jessie called out to Bullwinkle "Finish the speech."

Bullwinkle went onto Fearless Leader's chair and finished the speech "Good evening America, Bullwinkle Moose here saying...um, forgot my line."

"Just tell them to turn off their TV and vote for whoever they want." Rocky flew to Bullwinkle.

"Turn off your TV and vote for whoever you want." Bullwinkle told the viewers.

Jessie came right to the chair "And whoever wins the election, replant the forest in Frostbite Falls and help restore the majestic falls and river."

And sure enough all across America, RBTV viewers turned off their TV and were pondering who they wanted to vote for. Back at RBTV, Jessie destroyed the quality control and the moment it was, Jenny and the other two FBI agents were returned to their human form.

Jessie felt so proud. She couldn't believe she had actually saved the world. She put the CDA on the desk and went to free her sister and the other agents.

"That reminds me, I should email that nice Frank and thank him for his help." Bullwinkle started typing on the CDA.

"BULLWINKLE DON'T!" Jessie shouted.

Just then, the beam from the CDA zapped Fearless Leader, Boris, Natasha, and the Pottsylvanian spies and they were launched back to Pottsylvania, where they would be heard from no more, or at least until the next story.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hooray! Jessie has saved the entire world and her sister from Fearless Leader and his evil plot! But wait folks, the story isn't over yet! We still have to figure out what happened after that! Stay tuned readers.**


	11. Chapter 11

Now that our heroes had defeated Fearless Leader and his minons, the election went as planned and all the cable TV networks were sold back to their original owners. However, now we have to see what happened after that.

"Sir, there's one thing I still don't understand," Jessie said to Cappy "Why did you send me for this mission? I'm clearly not FBI material or have an awesome job like my sisters."

"Probably not. But it's someone like you who gets the job done Ms. LaMour." Said Cappy "If you wanted to hire someone to work with a talking moose, squirrel, and dog and a plucky young boy, would you send someone hard-boiled, emotionless, and cynical? Or one of those, attractive, romantic, flirtacious, soft, lovey-dovey types?"

"Thank you sir." Jessie said "I think."

"Afirmative." Cappy walked away "And, congradulations."

As soon as Cappy walked away, Jessie went over to her parents and her sisters to see what they thought.

"Wow Jess," Said Jackie "You saved the country."

"Way to go baby sis." Jasmine agreed.

"Did an awesome job." Jane added.

"Thanks for rescuing me." Jenny smiled.

"Mom, dad?" Jessie asked her parents.

Jessica turned to her parents. Normally, she'd expect an insult or something else cruel from them, but this time she heard something different.

"Jessica, don't tell anyone we said this but, you did a great job." Said her dad.

"And we're very proud of you." Her mother agreed.

"Thank you." Jessica got tears in her eyes and hugged her parents.

As soon as she reluctantly ended the hug, she turned to Marcie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman.

"Well, I wanna thank you guys for everything." She said "And, I'd really like that we made a great team."

"And thank you for helping me get a second chance at life." Marcie hugged Jessie "I now can go back on the right road, become a useful member of society, and I now can forget the past and focus on my future as a law aibiding citizen."

"You know Marcie, you're more than welcome to stay with me." Jessie told her new friend "You can live in the guest bedroom. I don't have a lot of guests anyways."

"Thanks." Marcie hugged Jessica again and tears of joy fell out of her eyes.

Jessie ended the hug and turned to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman.

She turned to them "And if it hadn't been for you, I never would've learned that what you believe in when you're young can still be true grow up. Anyway, thanks for the adventure."

Tears started falling out of Jessie's eyes and she started to embrace her dear friends. She hugged Bullwinkle. Then, she bent down and hugged Rocky.

"I love you Jessie." Sherman hugged Jessica.

"I love you too, kid." Jessie kissed Sherman on the nose.

Jessie than went over to hug Mr. Peabody.

"No, I do not hug." Peabody tried to resist "Never, postively not."

Jessie hugged Mr. Peabody anyways and she didn't want to let go. She then pulled back her hair a bit and kissed him on the lips.

Mr. Peabody was speechless and his face turned from white to totally red.

In Frostbite Falls, the president carried out the post hypnotic suggestion to replant the trees and restore the falls and river to their former beautiful, majestic selves.

Meanwhile, all was well with our heroes.

Sherman put the photo of him, Mr. Peabody, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Jessie, and Marcie in their scrapbook of archives.

Rocky was his old self once again. So was Sherman.

"I'll never forget our trip to New York to visit President Washington." Bullwinkle said.

And so was Bullwinkle. Of course, Mr. Peabody was also...but with a few changes after his most recent moment.

Yes, glad to be back in their restored home, Rocky the Flying Squirrel took a well deserved joy ride into the sky spelling out...

 **THE END**

"Bye!" Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Jessie, and Marcie waved to the readers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well that's it folks! Jessie has saved the world and finally made her folks proud and Marcie now has a home, with her new best friend and sister figure, Jessica. But the real shocker is that she kissed Mr. Peabody...on the lips. Could this mean she returns Peabody's feelings? Well, that is a story you'll have to wait for readers.**


End file.
